The invention concerns a triple mirror wheel, that is an optical mechanical component in which triple mirrors are mounted in alternatingly 180.degree. offset manner on a wheel circumference. Such a component is disclosed in West German Patent application P 37 08 883.1 published Sept. 29, 1988.
The manufacture of such mirror wheels is difficult. The wheel is optically suitable only when the three surfaces of the individual triple mirrors intersect with absolute sharpness. When the surfaces do not, and when therefore the three edges of intersections evince roundings, then as the light beams transit from one surface to the adjacent one, beam failure (e.g. scattering of the light beam) takes place which is the more pronounced the larger the radius of curvature of the edges.